insert uncreative title (the melancholy of italy) - a hetalia au
by Wassup it's Vlad
Summary: remember when the title said 'hetalua' instead of 'hetalia,' & then a couple hours later, i changed it? I think not because it's not like anyone will read this anyway.
1. PROLOUGE

[PROLOUGE]

As Austria was working on some business that he had to deal with in his office. He decided that he would look if his so called "maid" called "Italy" was finished with cleaning up the hallway. Austria got up from his chair and opened the door. To his utter disappointment, The hallway still wasn't clean, and his "maid" wasn't here! Austria felt as if anger was rising up above him. He scanned the whole entire mansion to see if the little nation was anywhere in sight. Unfortunately, the little nation wasn't in the mansion. Austria came to the conclusion that Italy wasn't in the mansion, and that he was probably outside. He left the mansion and went to the first place that he could think of, the garden. As Austria was walking down the path that lead him into the garden, he could see that his "maid," Italy was there. But, with someone else... It was none other than the Holy Roman Empire. Usually, he would be doing other things than to hang out with other nations, but why was he with Italy? Austria rushed over to them and yanked Italy by the ear.

"What in the world are you brat doing here!? I asked you to clean the hallway, and you just snuck off onto god knows what with friends, instead of helping me do chores! When we get back, you'll go straight to cleaning that hallway that I asked you to do!" Austria dragged Italy back into the mansion while Holy Rome was just watching the two. He had a sad expression on his face, he was sad that Italy wasn't here. So he left the garden to hang out with the other nations.

Austria threw Italy on the ground and just, began to scowl at him.  
"Why the hell were you doing outside when I percisley told you to clean up the damn hallway!? You're so useless to me!" Italy snapped right then and there. It felt as if that was the final straw that tears began to form on the corners of Italy's eyes and he began to yell and scream at his master.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I CAN'T DEAL WITH A SINGLE DAY OF YOU YELLING AT ME OVER THE LITTLEST OF THINGS! I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? **I HATE YOU**!'' Austria immediatley slapped Italy on the face, causing Italy to cry in despair. Austria put his foot on top of italy and began to shout.  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! NO WONDER WHY PEOPLE DON'T REALLY WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! THEY JUST PITY YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING! NO ONE WANTS YOU!" Due to the pressure that was being put on Italy. It made it really difficult for the little boy to breath. Italy said in a raspy voice, "They do care about me, especially Holy Rome..." Austria picked up Italy from the ground, allowing the boy to catch up on his breathing. He took Italy into a pitch black room and threw him in there.  
"Hopefully this will teach you on how to not talk back to others!" He locked the door, leaving Italy in the room crying uncontrollably...

[~Time Skip~ Now Austria and Hungary are having dinner.]

While the two nations were having dinner, Hungary was curious on what italy did wrong that made Austria to lock him up in a dark room. She broke the silence and said, "Mr. Austria? Why did you put Italy in a dark room?"  
Austria responds, "Bceause he talked back to me, AND, he refused to clean up the hallway when I asked him to."  
"But don't you think that he's had enough? Give him some time outside."  
"No, he will stay in that room until the next day, a rule is a rule! And you need to follow it and get used to it!"  
"Alright then..."

[Night Time: So, currently, Austria is sleeping, but Hungary is still awake.]

Hungary tip-toed her way downstairs into the kitchen where she left some left overs from dinner. Luckily, she found the keys to the room and unlocked it. When she opened the door, she saw Italy in a ball silently weeping. Hungary whispered to him, "Hey Italy, I have some food for you. Here." She hands Italy the food, Italy gladly accepts it and he hugs Hungary.  
"Thank you! Thank you! I wouldn't know what to do without you Miss. Hungary!"  
"Shhhh! Austria is sleeping, he might hear us."  
"Oh, what time is it? I forgot."  
"It's 11:23 P.M. you should go to sleep now."  
"Okay, good night!"  
"Good night..."  
Hungary closed the door. Leaving Italy sleep the night away peacefully...

[~The Next Day`]

Austria woke up from his sleep and immediatley went to the room where Italy was at. He opened the door and realized that Italy was still asleep.  
"Italy Veniziano, It's 10:00 in the morning! You can get out of the room now!" Italy dashed out of the room, thankful that the punishment was already over. Italy was ready to hear what Austria wants him to do. Instead, Austria says, "You only have one task for today, you have to clean the kitchen, then you can have the rest of the day off." Then, Austria left Italy with the cleaning supplies that he needed and went to his office where he was ususally at. It baffeled Italy that he only gave him one task. So, he tresured it. He ended up finishing cleaning up the kitchen faster than he imagined it would be. While Italy was on break, He asked Austria if he could go outside to see Holy Rome, luckily, he said yes. So Italy left to go and find Holy Rome. It didn't took Italy a lot of time to find Holy Rome, but, he saw him talking to someone, it looked like a soldier, and there were more than he expected. He went up to him with a smile on his face.  
"Holy Rome! I'm so happy to see you!-"  
"Wait!"  
Holy Rome stopped Italy from running into him, luckily it was in the nick of time that he stopped at the perfect moment.  
"Why do you always run up to me like that?!" It doesn't make sense!'  
"Uh... What?"  
Italy saw the soldiers that he saw earlier running right by Holy Rome.  
"I'm leaving! So now you don't have to be afraid of me anymore!"  
Italy felt as if his heart was being split in half. Was Austria really right that his friends just pity him because he was lonely?  
"Wait! Don't leave me! What will I do without you!? Don't leave me! NO!"  
Holy Rome looked back at Italy, Italy gave Holy Rome his push broom  
"Here, have this, maybe this will help you remember me!"  
"But, how can a push broom help me remember you?-"  
Then, it hit Holy Rome. All of those memories he had with Italy, they were meaningful to him, and he would usually have a push broom with him! It all made sense to him now...  
"Holy Rome accepted the push broom and said, "Si, i would be honored to have your push broom!"  
"Thank you..."  
"Well, now that I think about it, I feel like I should give you something in return as well. What do people do when they like each other?"  
"I don't know, kiss, I think?"  
Holy Rome finally knew what to do. He leaned his face towards Italy and planted a kiss on his lips, it didn't take long until Italy gave in. The kiss only lasted for a few minuets, Holy Rome broke the kiss and said, "Well, I must be going now, farewell..." As Holy Rome left, Italy waved back at him happily.  
"When you get back, I promise to make you tasty treats from when you get back, I know we'll see each other again! I know it!  
Holy Rome waved back at Italy and shouted, "No matter how much time passes, you'll always be my most favorite person in the whole world!"

[10 years later]

Italy was now 15 years old, he only had a few more years until he was finally free from being with Austria. And Hungary? She was nice and caring to him, she was like a mom to Italy, but living with Austria made it feel like hell to italy. He usually describes it as "a game of dodgeball" where he would try his best to not upset him, but if he did. It usually felt like getting hit with the ball. He hated that feeling. Italy has snapped a few times it was quite rare for him to snap, it was usually caused by Austria. If Austria got on Italy's nerves, it was likely that he could snap at any moment. But today, it was different. It's wasn't Austria that got on Italy's nerves this time who caused this whole mess... it's was someone else other than that...

While Italy was cleaning up some of the rooms that were in the mansion, he heard a noise.  
"DIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"  
"COOOOMMMMMIIIINNNGGGGG!"  
Italy rushed downstairs to get the door. He opened the door, only to see France and Hungary with really sad looks.  
"Is Holy Rome here? Can I see him!?"  
France says, "Well, about him... it's just that..." France couldn't think of any words other than that something horrible happened to him...  
"Well? Is he here?"  
France couldn't take it anymore, he sheds a tear and says, "H-Holy Rome i-is... d-dead.-"  
Italy felt as if his world was falling apart. he couldn't believe what France was saying. Holy Rome promised him that he would come back, how could he do this!?  
[Italy's POV]  
This can't be! He can't be dead! He's still alive! I just know that he is! No... They're lying! They have to pay... **THEY HAVE TO PAY!**  
[Normal POV]  
In a flash of a second, Italy got on top of France and began to attack him.  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING! HE'S STILL ALIVE! I KNOW IT!"  
Italy was practically trying to kill him. Hungary tried to get Italy off from France, but it was no use.  
After what seems to be 15 minuets, Italy finally got off of France, leaving him with bruises and slap marks on his face and body.  
But since that day, Italy changed his entire persona. From wearing a green puffy dress, to wearing a brown suit with a tiny hat on his head. He was no longer the happy, sweet, and lovable character that he once was. he was now a lost, messed up human being who nobody wanted to talk to. People still believe that Italy is a heartless person, but in reality, Italy didn't know why he was acting this way, was it to be cool, or to defend himself? No one really knows, even him.

* * *

Fun fact of the day: this was posted on New Year's Day, so, Happy New year's ^ ^

So, this fanfiction was an original idea that I had back in October of 2019. This story was originally published in late December of 2019. But due to the story having a TON of errors. I had to delete the original draft. So, this is more of a re-mastered version of the AU. I hope you guys can understand. ^ ^


	2. Chapter 1: An Awful Start

**Chapter 1: An Awful Start**

After what seems to be a couple months after Holy Rome's death, Italy began to act rebellious and started to disobey Austria and Hungary. At first, it was small, usually just lacking off or being lazy and doing nothing, but it escalated into doing illegal things, and sneaking out at night, and doing his shenanigans and god knows what. To the point where Italy was banned from leaving the mansion for a long period of time. He was even banned from ever seeing his brother. this meant that he was going to be homeschooled instead of going to a public school like the other nations. Which caused Italy to be isolated in the mansion with his abusive "guardian." Hungary was hardly ever in the mansion. Which made it a living hell for Italy and Austria.

[In The Afternoon...]

While Austria was answering some phone calls from other nations. Italy was in the living room, cleaning off the dust that was building up in some certain areas. While Italy was cleaning up some of the vases in the main area, he was cleaning a really big one.  
_' probably costed him a lot of money, why does he even need it if he isn't gonna use it!'_  
Then, Italy accidently hit the vase, causing the giant artifact to come crashing down onto the ground.  
_'Crap! Austria is going to flip when he sees this mess, I'm such an idiot...'_  
In a flash of a second, Austria came downstairs and saw the huge mess that was in the living room. Italy could tell from his face that he was not happy at all, to him, he didn't even care at this point anymore.  
"WHAT IS THIS MESS!? I gave you ONE easy task, and you just have to screw it up all of the times!" Austria shouted.  
"Why do you have it in your house then? You don't even use it!-"  
**SMACK!**  
Austria smacked Italy right in the face right then in there. Italy fell to the ground and realized that his face was red and bleeding. Italy felt as if he was a little kid again. Back when Austria slapped him in the face for the first time. Italy looked up at Austria with tears forming on the corner of his eyes.  
"Go to room, I don't want to see you now." Austria said in an annoyed voice.  
"O-okay..." Italy said weakly.  
Italy ran upstairs, zoomed into his room, and laid on his bed crying silently for about an hour. Once he finished crying, he took out a notebook and a pencil, and began to write in it. Usually, he would take a canvas out of his closet, take some other materials with him, and go to the attic and paint, but this time, he felt like writing something will help him.

[Diary Entry #1]  
[From the diary of Italy]

_Dear Diary,_

_ So, apparently, I got yelled at by Austria. I'm so mad yet sad at the same time too but, it's not my fault that I broke it! {more like, 50% of it was my fault but whatever} I really want to beat the crap outta Austria if I could have the chance, but that'll just get me into more trouble so maybe that won't work... but, on the bright side, at least I only have like a year until I am finally independent. So, there's that I guess. Tbh, I wish I was with Hungary because she was always so nice to me back then, but ever since I screwed up. I can no longer see her until I am independent. But for now, I just have to deal with it. Man, I wish that __Holy Rome was still alive, I miss him so much, I wish that he was there to comfort me and hold me with him... but... he isn't here anymore... I'll find a possible solution so that we can be together forever like in the past..._

_Sincerley,_  
_Italy_

[End of diary Entry #1]  
[From the diary of Italy]

After Italy was done with writing in his journal, he took out a box from his closet. He opened the box, revealing what was inside. They were notebooks in the box, on the cover of the notebooks, said the word "private." Indicating that no one could see them. Italy placed the notebook inside the box with the others and put the cover on top of the box. Putting it away in his closet. Then, he laid on his bed and slept the day away.

[The Next Day]

When Italy woke up, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. It was pretty unusual for him to do that, usually he would go to the dining room first, and eat breakfast with Austria, but he felt like he should at least get ready with a fresh start for today. After he finished taking his shower. He put on a shirt and some pants. He went downstairs to the dining table where Austria was sitting in the table eating his breakfast. On the other side of the table was Italy's breakfast, but, It was only a slice of toast with jam on top.  
"Um... Is this some kind of joke?" Italy asked to Austria  
"Be grateful for Pete's sake! I have no food and money in my pocket right now, so hope this fills you up!" Austria shouted  
"Okay! Okay then..." Italy said.  
Once Italy was finished with his breakfast. He left the dining room to go to his room upstairs to go grab some of his painting supplies.** (It's currently a Saturday for Italy, which means that on Saturdays and Sundays, he's not working, so, don't expect Austria to be all like "ITALY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING! NOT PAINTING!" Cause' he doesn't work on the weekends lol)**  
Once Italy finally got all of his supplies ready, he went up to the attic to get all of his things ready, once he was done, he sat in a small chair and painted some portraits for a while. After he was done, he took a final look at it. It was a portrait of Hungary sitting in a field filled with flowers. To him, it looked stunning to him on how his art improved. He was really proud of what he did and it made him feel good inside for some reason. It rarely ever happened, but it happened to him today. He didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**Author's note/update**

**So, i am currently writing this on a Sunday (it could be different depending on where you guys live but it's a Sunday for me) And tomorrrow, i have to go back to school again since winter break is over for me (press F in the chat for me plz ;-;) Which means that i won't be able to post that much anymore cause' you know how school gets in the way with everything you do, right? Well, yeah. That means that my schedule will change from posting once a week, to posting once in every 2 weeks. i hope you guys can understand that :'^) (it makes me pretty upset, but I have to go and deal with school either way.)**

edit: i'm pretty sure that there's another fanfic that's similar to mine that probably has a lot more views & is probably more understandable & entertaining than this dumpster fire of fic and i'm probably not even aware of yet, but whatever. anyways, uh, idrk what to say tbh except cookie in a mug.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

After what seems to be a year later. Italy was finally out of Austria's control. Not only that, but he promised himself and his brother that if anyone wanted to lay hands on them, they will protect each other because Italy didn't want his brother, Romano; to suffer through the same pain that he did when he was with Austria at the time. So, they kept a look out after each other most of the times, but, whenever anyone layed hands on Italy or Romano, Italy would try to attack them, telling them to back off in the most rudest way as possible. Romano, on the other hand. Would get mad at him for yelling at them like that, saying how that's rude and mean, but Italy didn't listened. he wanted him to be safe, but not even the universe gave him that.

As for work, Italy often lacked off and do other stuff other than work for his country, his boss would often get angry at him whenever he slacked off. As for Romano, he would often get his work done as soon as possible, and the boss would appreciate his work and aesthetic as well. Italy got so fed up with his brother's work and how good it turned out, that he stopped protecting his brother from any danger. Romano didn't mind it because he was tired of Italy protecting him anyway. Italy had no one now, he wanted someone to comfort him and care for him, but no one wanted to do that. So Italy thought that if he wasn't happy in this useless world to what he would like to call it, then why should anyone else be? So in conclusion, Italy began to torment the other nations so that they could get a feel of what it was like being treated like that, but the ones who were tormented the most was his brother, Austria, and the Axis Powers. Whenever they would talk about Italy behind their back, Italy would torment them until they apologized. Which was pretty easy since he was really good at getting what he wanted the most...  
Until one day during a world meeting, While Italy was getting ready to pack up his things. He saw that the Axis Powers, along with Austria and Romano huddled up into a group, they were talking about Italy again, but this time, it would be the last straw for them.

"So, what do you guys think that we should do about my brother cause' he getting on my fucking nerves!" Romano said in a quiet yet angry tone.

"I just don't know to be honest, he's too bratty, don't you think?" Germany whispered.

"I agree with Germany, he's a adult! He should really act like one instead of a 5 year old having a tantrum!" Austria stated.

"Yeah, he's so **useless**..." whispered Japan

Italy couldn't realized what he was hearing, he really wanted to punch these people in the guts, but he knew that he couldn't because they were in public. So, he left with his things and began to plan his idea to get revenge on them. As he returned back to his home, he ran to the bathroom so that he could at least get his emotions out he sat on the the toilet seat, hugging his legs while he cried silently for a solid 30 minuets until he got up from his position and went to his room and saw that there was the phone on his desk where he would usually "work." Italy grabbed a notebook from his desk and began to plan his idea onto the notebook where he would usually should write about how his day has been and life in general, but this time, he was gonna plan some sort of blow so that he can get revenge at last because he was tired of people treating him like trash and underestimating him.  
After what seems to be almost 3 hours of Italy planning his blow, he was finally finished with his "project."

"Yes! Yes! This looks so good! I can't wait until I can finally get revenge on them! Just wait! Romano, Austria, Germany, and especially Japan!" Italy said in a loud voice.

As Italy put his Journal in his original place, he realized that his brother wasn't home yet. He decided to take this as an opportunity to watch the T.V. since his brother would always hog the T.V. to himself. It was only a matter of time until doomsday hit for Romano, Austria, Japan, and especially Germany...

* * *

Hey guys! So, originally, this was supposed to be out on Wednesday, but school got in the way, so it's currently a Saturday for me. Also, sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other chapters, that's cause I've been running out of ideas lately. Feel free to give me some ideas for the next chapter! Okay, so that's all I have to say. Bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: Doomsday

Chapter 3: Doomsday

As Italy was getting ready for bed, he heard the door from downstairs opening. 'It's Romano, isn't it." Italy thought to himself. After he got done putting on his pajamas, he went downstairs to see if it really was his brother. he walked downstairs in a quiet yet eerie at the same time, to his utter disappointment, it was his brother, Romano looked as if he was semi-drunk, but not to much to be considered "drunk."

"where were you?" Italy said in a angry tone in his voice.

"Out." Romano said in a tiredyet drunk voice at the same time, he definitely had some drinks.

"Look, I was worried sick about you! It's not fair that you can hang out with friends while I have to be here all by myself! It's not fair!" Italy yelled.

"I was on a date with Antonio!" Romano yelled (also, the person that he is talking about is Spain, that's his human name by the way, I will be using human names every once in a while.)

"That still isn't a valid excuse! Also, you could've just told me you were going on a date with Antonio! Then, I would've known why you would come home late!" Italy complained.

"Whatever!" Romano yelled as he went upstairs bumping into Italy on purpose.

"Fine then..." Italy said quietly as he went upstairs with Romano.

As the two brothers were walking upstairs to go to bed. Italy was silently crying behind Romano as he walked to his room. Romano didn't even noticed that his brother was crying, yet he completley ignored him. Italy went to his room and slammed the door behind him as he fell to his bed and silently cried until he fell asleep, finally, he went to sleep.

As the two brothers were walking upstairs to go to bed. Italy was silently crying behind Romano as he walked to his room. Romano didn't even noticed that his brother was crying, yet he completley ignored him. Italy went to his room and slammed the door behind him as he fell to his bed and silently cried until he fell asleep, finally, he went to sleep.

* * *

Italy opened his eyes weakly as he was slowly waking up, but as soon as he opened his eyes, the only thing that he saw was pitch black, Italy started to get a little freaked out after he opened his eyes, until he saw blurry figure appear out of nowhere. It later began to show a more clearer version of the figure that was in front of Italy. The figure turned out to be a figure of a man in front of him. He looked around his age at least, he had a blue military outfit, he had long boots, as well as some redish brown hair, just like Italy's, just lighter. It had a curl just like him, and his eyes were closed.

"Hello, My name is Feliciano! It's nice to meet you... **Luciano**..." Feliciano said in a happy voice.

"That's my nickname, and how do you know me, also, who are you!?" Yelled Luciano at Feliciano.

"This might sound as if I'm lying, but I am you, but from an alternate timeline. Also, I've always been here, you may be unaware of it, but i've always been here." says Feliciano.

"Prove it then!" Luciano commanded.

"If you say so!" Feliciano said happily as he grabs Luciano's hand.

after a short walk, Feliciano stopped at his steps and looks at Luciano.

"I'm sorry if this is a little too much for you to take in." Feliciano said in a sad tone in his voice.

Out of nowhere, the place turned from pitch black, to a peaceful setting in what seemed to be a garden. Luciano felt as if he had seen this place before. he looked up at Feliciano waiting for a response, yet Feliciano was just looking off at the distance. Luciano saw some kid running in the distance with a push broom, when the child was visible enough for Luciano to see, Luciano eyes widen at the sight that he saw, it was him, back when he was a little kid. He couldn't believe it, he then ran in front of the child, only to be ignored by the little child running through him.

"W-what?..." Luciano said in shock.

"They can't see nor hear you." Feliciano said.

"Oh..." Luciano said in realization.

Luciano and Feliciano were just standing side by side looking at the little child running happily until they were no longer in sight.

"Come on! Let's go so that we can catch up to them!" Feliciano said with determination in his voice.

"Okay then!" Luiciano said as he ran with Feliciano.

As the two of them ran after the little child, they have finally stopped at where the child had stopped at. The two of them looked at the child as it stopped running, the child and the two adults looked at a familiar figure that was in front of them. It was The Holy Roman Empire. Luiciano couldn't believe it, it was really him, at first, he wanted to go over to him and hug him as much as he could, but he knew he couldn't do that since The Holy Roman Empire couldn't see him, or neither hear him, but he had the urge to do that. Luckily he controlled it. Feliciano and Luciano looked at the child and Holy Rome as the two of them spoke to each other. Luciano looks at Feliciano for a second, only to see him smile sadly at the sight of himself and Luiciano's child self talking to Holy Rome. Then a bunch of soldiers came in running in the background as Holy Rome explains that he is going off to war, this left Italy's little child self in despair as he sees Holy Rome walk to the opposite side of where little Italy was, little Italy calls out to Holy Rome begging him to not go. Holy Rome looks back at little Italy as he hands Holy Rome his push broom. Luciano was on the verge of tears seeing this, he couldn't handle seeing his loved one go off to war and then not coming back, then, his child self and Holy Rome give each other a kiss. Luciano then wiped a tear from the corner of his eye at the sight of him and Holy Rome giving each other a kiss. After that, Holy Rome left little Italy to wait for him to "come back."

"How ironic." Feliciano said in a sarcastic yet amusing tone in his voice.

"Are we done?" Luciano said as he wiped another tear from his eye.

"Not yet, I just need to show you one more thing, and then we'll be done for the night." Feliciano said.

"Let me guess, you're gonna show me the time where France breaks the news about Holy Rome. If so, than I guess we're done then." Luciano said in a smart tone in his voice.

"Yes! Actually. Ahh, I remember the look on your face when you found out. You were yelling and screaming and oh! That sure gave me a laugh that I'll never forget! Well, in this case, something different happens." Feliciano states.

"What do you mean something different happen?!" Luciano questions.

"I was just about to show you! Anyways, let's get going!" Feliciano says as he claps his hands three times.

The two of them teleported to Austria's mansion, where a bunch of cruel memories were made for Luciano and for Felinciano. The two look alikes watching in silence as their teenage self was cleaning one of the hallways. Until the doorbell rang.

"COOOOOMMMMIIIINNNNGGG!" Yelled the teenage version of Italy.

He then ran over to the door and opened it. There were two people at the door, it was France and Hungary. They then explain to Italy what happened to Holy Rome. Instead of him attacking France, he cries on his shoulder as Hungary comforts him. This lasted for about half an hour until he lets go of France. After that, Feliciano claps his hands and takes Luciano somewhere else. He takes him and makes him see what would've happened. Luciano sees himself as he grows up, he still remembers about his first love, but he decided that it would be best for him to move on and not worry about the past. Luciano sees himself as he joins the Axis Powers, he then sees himself falling madly in love with Germany, and sees himself getting proposed by him by giving him a ring in the shape of a tomato. He later sees himself getting married to him as he gets carried by Germany in bridal style.

"This is what would've happened huh?" Luciano says at a lost for words as to what he just saw.

"Yes, so, are you willing to take this path, or just give it all away?" Feliciano states.

Luciano didn't knew what to say, instead of him saying what he was going to say, Feliciano disappears and Luciano closes his eyes for a couple of seconds...

* * *

Italy then wakes up from his sleep and realizes that he was sweating so much, and that this whole thing that just happened in his sleep was just a "dream."

"Oh, so, it was all just a dream... How interesting..." Italy says as he got out from his bed.

He looks out the window and sees the sun shining through the window, he cringes at the sight of the sun shining through his window as he puts on his slippers so that he could start the day off. He was baffled to what just happened in his "dream." He didn't believed that it was a dream, it felt so real, yet he didn't knew what kind of dream that was or how people call it. He ignores it and walks downstairs to make breakfast for himself and for his brother. Romano finally woke up from his sleep and went downstairs to see what his brother was doing.

"Morning brother." Romano said in a tired voice.

"Are you still mad at me for yesterday?" Italy said in a concerned voice.

"Uh... The fuck are you talking about?" Romano says.

"Don't you remember? Yesterday at night, you were yelling at me and how you went on a date with Spain!" Italy states.

"Ohhhh, I remember that part where I went on a date with that tomato bastard, but I don't remember the part where I yelled at you though." Romano states.

"Ugh! Never mind, you wouldn't really get it. Anyways, I made you some pancakes and bacon." Italy says as he gives Romano his breakfast.

"Thanks." said Romano.

The two brothers ate their food in silence as they watch the TV. After they were done. Italy went upstairs to finish some paperwork. As for Romano, he decided to watch some YouTube videos on the computer since he didn't have anything better to do. When Italy got done with the "majority" of his words, even though he's only done a quarter of what was left, he got out his notebook and began to write his thoughts down on there.

[Diary Entry #2]  
[From the diary of Italy]

_Dear Diary,_

_So today, I had probably one of the strangest dreams I've ever had in my life. It felt so surreal that words couldn't even describe how crazy and baffled I was from this! Sorry, it's just that I'm just amazed from the dream I had. Anyways, the plan that I had made is going well if I say so myself. Okay, so the plan is that I will tell the Axis Powers and the Allies that there will be a world meeting in May the 15, when in reality, there won't be cause' I'm planning their doom! After that... um, I don't know yet! But I will come up with one! I promise! Anyways, That's all I have to say I guess._

_Sincerely, Italy_

[End of Diary Entry #2]

[From the diary of Italy]

* * *

Anyways, that's all that is for this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter or at least stayed all the way from the beginning to end, really appreciate it.

Goodbye everyone :)


	5. Chapter 4: A Different Being

Chapter 4: A Different Being

After weeks of trial and error, Italy finally managed to get his whole entire plan in shape. It took a lot of time, but to him, it didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he was done and that his whole plan will finally come to life for once! Italy than began to dial the numbers for every country that was either in the Axis Powers, or in the Allies. The first person he called was England, the reason why he choose him was because he was the only person who didn't bother him much. As Italy waited for England to pick up the phone, he tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. After several minuets, England finally picked up his phone.

"Hello? Who is this?..." England said in a monotone voice.

"Hi, um, this is Italy. I was just wondering if you could tell the other Allies and Axis Powers that there will be a World Meeting on May the 15th. So can you do me a favor to spread the word around those people, just them. Okay?" Italy stated.

"Uh... Okay then, but why them though?" England questions.

"Because it's something that has to do with them and no one else but the Axis Powers and the Allies." Italy says in an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Well, okay then, I'll tell them I guess..." England said.

"Goodbye." Italy said as he hung up the phone on England rudely.

After that whole phone call with one of Italy's fellow "friend," Italy left his room to go and see what his brother was up to this time, Italy saw that Romano brought a visitor here to the house. It was Spain, Romano's boyfriend. Italy looked at his brother with a confused look on his face as to why Spain was here. Spain just waved at him a little awkwardly as Romano looked at him with an awkward smile as well.

"Why is he here?..." Italy said in a angry voice.

"He's just here to visit us, now go." Romano said as he pointed his finger upstairs.

"Look, I promise I won't do anything that will annoy you in anyway. At least just let me stay here for a bit." Italy said reassuring Romano.

"Fine then, just don't make me look fucking stupid." Romano said in a dead-like voice.

"Alrighty then." Italy said.

As the couple were talking to each other, Italy put his tongue out at the sight of his brother and Spain talking to each other. Romano instantly notices and give Italy his classic "death stare." Italy just rolls his eyes as he scrolls through his phone looking at whatever he is looking at. After what seemed to be and hour and a half. Spain has finally left. After Romano closed the door, Romano looks back at his brother and saw him laying on the couch, even without a care in the world.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head up my office to do some work. What about you?" Romano asked Italy.

"Yeah, me too. Just a sec..." Italy said lazily.

"Why not now? What's so important that you need to do before you do some work?" Romano questions.

"I just need to do something on my phone, it'll be quick-"

"Give me that shitty device!" Romano yells as he snatches the phone out of Italy's hand.

"What the fuck!?" Italy shrieks as he stares at his brother.

"Don't 'What the fuck!?' me! Now, go do some work for once! I'm tired of sitting around this house like a lazy ass and I have to the work all by myself!" Romano screams as he kicks the wall, almost making a hole through it.

"Ugh, fine then..." Italy says as he walks upstairs silently...

* * *

A couple weeks later, the deadline to where the "World Meeting" will be held was so close that Italy was getting even more and more psychotic as every single day went by, at this point, there was only one more day until it was finally Italy's time to shine and show the Axis Powers and Allies of what he was made of. That night, the night before Italy did his blow on the two teams, Italy went through his stuff, he ends up finding a box that said "private". Italy decided to take a peek inside, he ends up finding these notebooks that had a bunch of writing in them.

"Oh, I forgot about these. Man, I was such an edge lord back then.." Italy says as he reads through the entries and cringes at the sight of him venting onto these notebooks.

Italy then puts the box of notebooks away and gets ready for bed, tomorrow was gonna be a big day for Italy, and he didn't want to miss a single bit of it, and so, Italy goes to bed and tries to make himself fall asleep. Apparently, it worked like it always did... Tomorrow would surely bring terror and bloodshed...

* * *

The next day, Italy woke up instantly and got himself ready without wasting a second, he brushed his teeth, got himself into his casual brown suit and hat, hid some knives inside of his sleves and belt and ate his breakfast so that he could at least have some energy inside of him, and ran off to where the "meeting" will be held. It wasn't far from where Italy was, it was just a fifteen minuet walk, but for him, since he ran, took him five minuets to get there. Once he finally made it, he got out his phone and checked the time to see if he was late.

"Yes! I'm early!" Italy says as he honors himself.

"Now, all I need to do is wait...

As the Axis Powers and the Allies got to Venice, they couldn't believe the sight of this place, it indeed looked like paradise to them, and they didn't wanted this to stop...

"Aiyah! This place looks so wonderful aru!" China said as he gazed off into the distance that was in front of him.

"I agree, but we need to get going now, we can't be late." Germany said as he walked off to where the meeting was gonna be held.

"Hey! Wait for me!" America said as he ran after the two countries.

And so, the Axis Powers and the Allies were off to seek where the meeting was gonna be held. They did stop by a few places so that they could get a look at their surroundings. It looked pretty nice, they didn't see the reason why this place was considered to be "bad". Most of the people there were pretty nice and polite to them. So they didn't see the reason as to why it was described as that. After several minuets of walking around, finding where the meeting was going to be held. The countries finally made it, but... The place that they went was just a field of beaten up grass. It wasn't some building or god knows what. It was just some grass field that was in a middle of a forest...

"Umm... Is this really the place where the meeting was gonna be held?..." Germany said as he looked down on his phone where a map showed up.

"Can I see that please?" Japan said as Germany handed his phone over to Japan.

"Hmm..." Japan said to himself as he looked at the map as he tried to figure out of this was the place.

"It say that it should be here... I think it's a glitch or something like that-"

"No..." said a voice that was nearby where the two teams of countries were at.

"Huh? Who was that!?" Germany yelled out to the stranger.

"Does that really matter? Anyways, are you the Axis Powers and Allies!?" The stranger yelled out.

"Uh... Yes?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Perfect!..." The stranger said as he leaped out of a nearby tree. He stood up, revealing himself as Italy...

"You!?" Everyone said as they saw Italy leap out of the tree.

"Indeed I am! You're just in time for the fun!" Italy said as he exclaimed.

"What?..." England said in disbelief.

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" Italy yelled out as he punched England right on the face, causing the man to fall, luckily, he was caught by France and America. who then looked up at Italy in pure rage.  
"Italy! What the hell man!?" America yelled out.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because he didn't listened!" Italy said with anger in his voice.

"But you didn't had to do that you know!' America said to Italy.

"Yeah! Italy, you need to stop! This isn't right!-"

Japan stopped at mid-sentence by Italy who decided to pull out a knive on him and put it against his neck so that he couldn't escape from his hands.

"You were saying?..." Italy said as he pressed the blade of the knive against Japan's throat even further.

"Someone... please?... h-help..." Japan said weakly.

"If someone takes a step further, this moment will be the last time you see him alive!-"

As Italy was about to finish off his sentence, China runs to Italy as he knocks him out with his bowl **(idrk what it is, bowl, pan?... idk tbh :p)** and Italy ends up falling down onto the floor as Japan was finally free to be let go of.

"Japan! Are you okay?" America said as he went over to Japan, holding his head up so that he can see everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine America, thanks..." Japan said as America helped him get up from the floor.

"Thanks for knocking him out for us China." England said as he looked up to China and smiled.

"Anyways, what do we do with him now that he's knocked out aru?" China said as he looked over to Italy who was clearly passed out on the ground.

"Should we take him to Romano? Maybe he'll know what to do." France said.

"Yeah, but... What if he wakes up on the way, if he does then imma just head out man." America said trying to make a joke so that everyone lightens up, instead, everyone just looks at him and rolls their eyes.

"I actually agree with France. Maybe we should take him to Romano." England said confidently.

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Let's go!" America said as he ran off.

"Ugh, why does this keep happening?" England said as he went off with America, along with everyone else...

* * *

As everyone reached Romano's house, which wasn't far from the forest that they were in just earlier that day. Japan decided to answer the door (since him and Romano had a pretty good relationship with each other), and surprisingly, Romano opened the door without wasting a second.

"Who the hell is this?-" Romano said, stopping at mid-sentence and seeing Japan, no one other than him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Romano said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, I know that your probably really busy with some stuff right now, but I promise that we won't take up much of your time!" Japan promised Romano.

"So, what can I help you with-"

"Your brother passed out because he was trying to kill me, but in a matter of time, China decided to knock him out, please don't be angry..." Japan said in an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Well, come on in..." Romano said, but as soon as Japan came inside, everyone else went in as well. Romano looked at everyone with an angry face on, but not like, really furious, just mad...

"Why the hell are they here!?" Romano yelled out at everyone.

"Look man, your brother was just trying to kill us all by tricking us that there was gonna be a World Meeting today. We were just wondering if you knew what to do with him." America said in a very wise voice.

"Ugh, fine, where is he by the way?" Romano questioned.

"He's with China and Russia." France said to Romano.

Romano goes over to where China and Russia are, he tells the two to put him on the couch so that he could rest. The two nations put Italy on the couch gently, so that he didn't wake up in an instant. After the two put him on the couch, Romano went over to check if Italy was in good condition. Luckily, he was. It's just that he had a huge bruise that was on the side of his head. Romano told the other countries that they could stay here for the mean time. After what seemed to be about two hours. Italy was starting to wake up slowly. Everyone instantly noticed and began freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! He's finally waking up! what do we do!?" America yelped out.

"SHH! Be quite you bloody idiot! He might hear us!" England said in a strict voice to America.

"Alright, jeez..." America said to himself.

In just a couple seconds, Italy began to open his eyes slowly, Everyone watched as he slowly woke up to himself, but, instead of Italy being angry at everyone and attempting to kill everyone, each and every other nation were shocked to see that Italy didn't even attempted to do that! Italy woke up, and stood up from the couch and looked at everyone with a confused face.

"Umm... Who are you? And, why am I here in some strangers house?..." Italy questioned.

To everyone that was in the house, it was nothing but pure awkward silence...

* * *

Sorry that it ends at a sort of cliff hanger-ish spot. I was too tired to keep this chapter on going. So, yeah .3. Now, I need to get going cause' I have to eat dinner soon, so... yea, bye everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: A Day To Remember

Chapter 5: A Day To Remember

Everyone just stared at Italy is if he had said something really offensive, but that really wasn't the case. Italy just looked at everyone just as confused as everyone was at this moment. All they could think about was just the words he said to everyone...

"I-Italy? Come on, you have to remember me! Please!..." Romano said as he got in his knees where Italy was sitting down at.

"Ve, I don't really remember you, sorry.." Italy said in an apologetic tone in his voice. He felt as if he should feel sorry for this "man," for... not remembering him. Everyone else who wasn't paying any attention to Romano & Italy looked at China with a really disappointing look at him.

"Look! I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I just... Didn't expect the hit to be that hard..." China said with a really defeated look on his face, he felt that he should take the blame for what he did, especially for the fact that he caused Italy to lose his memory.

"You guys haven't answered my question yet, why am I in a strangers' house? & who are you people?" Italy asks. Germany sighs & takes a look at Italy.

"You're in your house, as for the second question, my name is Germany, you'll get to know everyone else in a moment, for now, just stay there & rest while me and the others will discuss some things." Germany said reassuring Italy.

"Okay then." Italy replies as he tries to get comfortable on the couch while the others talked.

"So how are we gonna get his memories back?" France asks.

"How long will is take us da?" Russia asks as well.

"Guys, we still don't know yet. We need to come up with an idea so that we can get his memories back." Germany suggests.

"& get mauled by Italy again!? No way am I gonna go through that again! I think we should just leave him like that. He's better off not killing us than doing so." America yells out.

"He's still gonna get his memories back somehow anyway..." Englands says.

"I really don't wanna say this, but I agree with England, he has a point." Japan states.

"Yeah, I believe so, maybe if we go around Venice and go look at some places, maybe he'll get his memories back, how about that?" Germany asks.

"Okay then!" Everyone shouts.

Germany then looks at Italy, sighs, & goes over to Italy & sits down next to him.

"Come on Feliciano, let's go now.." Germany says as he grabs Italy's hand & gets him up from the couch.

"Okay then, where are we going?" Italy asks.

"We're going somewhere that you probably know of." Germany says.

"Whatever it is, I think I will... maybe..." Italy says as he walks out the door with Germany.

Romano, who was in the kitchen making lunch, noticed that the rest of the Allies & the Axis Powers were still in his house. He sighs & goes over to the Allies & the Axis Powers.

"Is anyone hungry? If so then raise your god damn hand." Romano yells out. As he looks around, everyone raised their hand. Romano's face goes red, marches back to the kitchen, & begins making everyone lunch.

* * *

Germany & Italy stop by a nearby restauraunt & order some food there. As Italy eats his food, his eyes emit a glow as he eats his food viciously.

"Wow, this pasta is so good & it's my favorite food, how'd you know?" Italy asks.

"Because I know that it's your favorite food, your brother would always talk about your love for pasta." Germany replies. As the two finish eating their food, they walk out of the restauraunt & go to a park. Italy goes over to the fountain & looks at the water splashing down.

"Germany! Germany! look, doesn't the water look so beautiful?" Italy asks.

"I say so, how about we go look at the garden, maybe it's much more beautiful then the water." Germany suggests.

"Okay!" Italy says as he runs his way to where the garden was at. He looks around & sees a flower bed filled with many flowers, he then picks one up from the flower bed & gives it to Germany.

"Here you go! As a thank you for taking me out for lunch & taking me here to this lovely park!" Italy says as he hands Germany the flower. Germany looks at him & gives him a smile.

"Thank you, but this isn't necessary, but if it make you feel better, I'll keep it for the mean time." Germany says as he holds the flower on his grip.

"Yay! Your welcome!" Italy says as he hugs Germany tightly.

[Germany's POV (**wow, I can't believe I'm doing this now**)]

Wow, I've never seen Italy act in such a way like a little kid. I believe this is how he acted before he... acted out. Whatever it is, I really don't want this to end, but I know it'll end at one point. Might as well cherish this moment before he goes back to his old ways...

[Normal POV (**yay, back to normal**)]

Italy & Germany keep looking at the flowers until Italy decided to speak up, but what he said was clearly unexpected.

"You remind me so much of a childhood friend of mine, you probably don't know who he is.." Italy says as he smiles sadly at the sight of the flowerbed.

"Oh really? Well, I bet he must've been a really good friend to you.." Germany replies.

"Yeah, anyways, how bout' we go back to the others, they're probably waiting for us to come back." Italy suggests.

"We should go, come on." Germany says.

"Ve~, okay!" Italy says as he walks with Germany.

* * *

As the two countries walk in the forest, (which was where the trail was that lead to Italy's house) Italy then wraps his arm around Germany's arm in a rather... loving way. Germany's face turns bright red as Italy wrapped his arm around his. Eventually, they did get back to Italy's house, & just in time. Romano was trying to make everyone in the house lunch, but... that plan kinda backfired. Italy went straight to the kitchen & decided to take over lunch for everybody. Surprisingly, he did it under a handful amount of time and served everyone their lunch, everyone (especially) liked Italy's cooking, at that point, Italy felt proud of himself.

"Wow Italy, you really pulled it off with that pasta, I'm speechless man!" America yells out.

"I agree!" Japan says out loud, clearly, everyone in the house were pretty impressed by Italy's cooking skills.

"Hey, potato bastard! How's my brother doing? Did he get his memories back?" Romano asks Germany.

"Well, he remembers a little bit... I promise I'll get his memories back as soon as possible." Germany says in a reassuring voice.

"Kay then, Imma go do some business. Don't do anything stupid." Romano states in a dead voice.

"Yes romano.." Germany said, avoiding eye contact to Romano.

As Romano heads upstairs, Germany heads to the kitchen & sees Italy cleaning the dishes, he walks over to him & starts helping him out with the dishes.

"Thank you Germany!" Italy said as he hugs Germany rather tightly.

"No problem." Germany says as he hugs back.

The two did eventually get done with washing the dishes in a fast pace. After they were done, the two went to the living room to go watch some TV. Italy tries getting comfortable with his friend Germany as the two were on the couch, although Germany is still trying to get used to Italy's behavior & affection that he's receiving, he doesn't mind it at all. Several minuets go by, Germany & Italy go up to an attic to see the paintings that Italy has done so that maybe he'll regain some memories off from them.

"I painted these? I don't seem to remember a lot of them, only a couple though..." Italy says.

"how about this one?" Germany says as he hands Italy a painting of a little rabbit, Italy looks at the painting, stares at it for several seconds, & looks back at Germany with a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah... I remember painting it with a friend of mine, I don't really remember well of who he is, but I remember painting this with him..." Italy says as he puts the painting down on the floor.

"So, I'm just gonna leave now, you can stay here if you want to.." Germany says as he heads down the ladder, only to be stopped by Italy.

"Hey! I don't want you to leave yet... really." Italy says in a worrisome voice.

"Fine, fine..." Germany says as he stays with Italy for the mean time. An hour went by & the two decide to go downstairs to go eat dinner with the rest. After everyone were done eating their dinner, The Axis & The Allies say goodbye to everyone.

"Welp, I guess we'll be taking our leave then.." England says as he puts on his coat.

"Yeah, I think we stayed here long enough." Japan says as he walks over to the doorway. Italy says goodbye to everyone... except Germany.

"Aren't cha gonna leave?" Italy asks.

"No, I told everyone that I was gonna stay here for the mean time until something happens.." Germany states, however, after he said that he was leaving until "something happens," Italy was clearly confused by what he meant "until something happens."

"Umm... I don't understand." Italy said.

"What don't you understand?" Germany asks.

"By what you meant by "until something happens." I didn't really understand that part." said Italy.

"You'll understand later on, for now, let's just stick to the fact that I'm staying here-"

"Oh hell no! If you're gonna stay here, you're sleeping on the fucking couch!" Romano yells out.

"You were just being nice to me a couple hours ago & now you're being like this to me!?" Germany says out in anger. As they kept yelling & throwing insults at each other, Italy, however, is sitting on the couch, watching the two bicker. A couple minuets go by, & Italy has had about enough.

"Guys! What are you doing!? This isn't good! Romano, why are you yelling at Germany!? What did he do to you!? Germany, you don't need to keep fighting! This isn't right!" Italy yells out as a couple tears stream down his face. Romano & Germany look back at Italy as he wipes his tears off his face.

"F-Feliciano?.." Romano says as he goes over to him, trying to comfort him, only to be rejected by Italy.

"N-no... I need some time alone... you guys can just leave me alone.." Italy says as he walks away from the two. Romano & Germany look at each other with faces as red as a tomato.

"Great, we fucked up." Romano says.

"Don't say that! Why do you always have to be so negative!?" Germany yells.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because I don't want you to be so harsh & rude with my brother!-"

"Wait a minuet, so you're saying that you hate me because you want to protect Italy from me!?" Germany yells out.

"N-no! That's not what i meant! I mean!-"

"No, I know exactly what you meant, you want to protect Feliciano from me so that he "doesn't get hurt." Germany says.

"Ugh, fine, that's what I was trying to mean you bastard. Now I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm beat.." Romano said as he walks upstairs.

"& what about me?" Says Germany.

"Are you fucking deaf!? I told you to sleeping on the damn couch yet you didn't even listen!-"

"No, I know that, It's just that, can I wear at least some pajamas & take a shower?"

"... Fine, but it better be quick!" Romano says as he leads Germany upstairs.

* * *

After Germany was done taking a shower & putting on his pajamas, he went downstairs along with Romano who was carrying some blankets & a pillow.

"Here," Romano hands Germany the blanket & the pillow that he had in his hands, Germany takes then & sets it on the couch.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go now... goodnight i guess.."

"You too." Germany said under his breath. Romano looks back at Germany & waves back lazily as he left the living room.

* * *

Hey guys, so as I was writing this chapter for this, I was considering going on a break from this series for a couple weeks (like for 3 weeks, not sure exactly) because I started to get less motivated in this, so I feel like this story is starting to lose it's sparkle a bit. Please don't think of this as if I'm "cancelling" this series. I don't know for sure if that'll happen or not. For now, I'll just leave it here for the next couple of weeks until I finally feel motivated enough to do so :)  
Also, since school is out for me, (cause of the Coronavirus) I will have a lot more time working on my other stuff in the meantime! So I might work more on my other series! (For those who don't know, yes I have another series I'm working on, along with this one as well -_-) So, yeah! (most likely it'll end while I'm still on break for this series since I have 4 weeks off from school & I only need to make 2 more parts for that series, then I'll finally be done! So I guess after I'm done with that series, I'll go back to this one -_-) btw, happy St. Patrick's day! :D  
Anyways, that's all I have to say! Goodbye everyone!

~Wassup it's Vlad


	7. Chapter 6: Returned To Him

Chapter 6: Returned To Him

Germany slowly blinks as the rays of the sunshine hit the window quite brightly. Germany then tries to get himself up from the couch, apparently, while he was doing that, he saw a shadow move around where the staircase was at, it was Italy. Italy then made his way downstairs & sees Germany there, looking as if he was waiting.

"Germany! I was expecting you to still be asleep!" Italy says.

"Well, most of the time, I wake early. Is Romano up yet?" Germany asks.

"No. he wakes up at around 10 p.m." Italy answers.

"Don't you think that's a little too late for someone to be waking up at that time?" Germany questions.

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can really do about it." Italy says.

Germany & Italy make their way over to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible there, the two eventually settled with the plan that the two will be making some pancakes. An hour or more goes by & the two countries finished making the pancakes. Italy sets up the table while Germany places three soft fluffy pancakes onto Italy's plate. Italy's eyes sparkle by how neatly the pancakes turned out to be.

"Wow Germany! I'm so happy by how the pancakes came out! Aren't you happy?" Italy asks.

"I agree, but don't you think we should wake up Romano?" Germany asks.

"I'm sure he won't mind being waken up early!" Italy replies. He gets out of his chair and makes his way to the staircase, as he made his way up, he was startled by his brother who was leaning against the wall for some odd reason. Italy goes up to his brother with a concerned look.

"Fratello? what's wrong?" Italy questions.

"Oh! Um... I was kind of thinking to myself for a bit, don't worry. Anyways, I'm just gonna go now." Romano goes downstairs, as for Italy, his expression goes from happy to concerned, but he didn't think too much about it as he walks down the staircase.

"Good morning Romano." Germany says, Romano just looks at him with a bored face as he made his way to the table.

"Yeah, yeah, any who, what's for breakfast?" Romano asks rudely.

"Oh, we made pancakes!" Italy responds, romano just rolls his eyes and sits down on an empty chair. He looks down on the table & sees a plate of pancakes being shown to him.

"Hey, um, Romano? Can I tell you something?" Germany asks.

"Um, yeah?" Romano says in a really confused voice.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I was having a bad day &... I guess I just had to take out my anger, but I didn't mean it to do that in front if you. I hope you can forgive me." Germany says in an apologetic tone.

"Well, you did make me pissed off & all, but I'll accept your apology if it makes you happy... potato bastard.." Romano mutters under his breath. As the three ate their breakfast, Germany looks at Italy with a little smile forming across his face.

"Hey Italy, so, I was thinking, how about we go to Austria's house? You haven't seen him in a while & I thought that maybe we can go there & stop by for a visit. How does that sound?" Germany asks. Italy just looks at Germany & nods. After the trio were done eating their breakfast, everyone gets ready to go to Austria's "mansion." **(I put that on quotations cause' in this AU, Austria doesn't own that mansion anymore)**

* * *

When the trio finally made it to Austria's "mansion," Italy had a spare key in his hand, which was given to him by Austria (duh) before he had no permission to go outside, but somehow Austria didn't took away the key from Italy? Which was odd, but it didn't matter anyways. As Italy unlocked the door, he stood there frozen, no movement at all, he just stood there frozen right at the spot.

"What...? No... this.. is, no! NO!" Italy looks around the mansion & looks back at romano & Germany with a mortified look on his face, he then runs over to Germany & hugs him tightly. Romano eyes turn over to Italy who was crying out of pure fear.

"I-Italy! Come on, just go look around, It's not that bad!" Germany says as he comforts Italy by stroking his hair. Italy looks up at Germany with tears in his eyes & wipes his tears away.

"Will you guys please come with me?" Italy asks in a desperate voice.

Germany nods as the three walk around the mansion. Italy looks around the mansion with a fearful look on his face as memories begin to flood onto Italy's mind. Several minuets go by & the trio were already getting to the point where they have already seen everything in the mansion. The only thing that was left was the garden, so, as expected, the trio go to the garden & that was the breaking point for Italy, after exploring the mansion, Italy only needed one more memory before he was back to his "normal self." The memory of his childhood crush, Holy Rome. Italy walked slowly over to the garden and looks back at Germany & Romano with a blank look on his face... but his eyes were a different color. It was more of a bloody pinkish color. Germany & Romano's expression go from calm, to a mortified look on their faces.

"I remember now..." Italy said in a nonchalant voice. He looks back at Germany & Romano with an angry look on his face. Germany was ready for what he was about to deal with, as for Romano, he wasn't. Italy immediately charges at Germany with his pocket knife as Germany grabs him by the hand & throws him onto the ground. Germany kept Italy like that for a couple of minuets until Italy finally calmed down.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you go now, **please** don't freak out." Germany says as he slowly takes his hands off of Italy, but when he was about to get up from the ground. He takes the knife that he was holding & puts it away. He then places the palms of his hands onto his face, he was crying.

"Hey... Italy?" Germany goes over to Italy in attempt to cheer him up. However, Italy just rejects it.

"Just leave me alone!... I don't deserve your sympathy.." Italy says as wipes off a couple tears off his face.

"Come on Feli, please. Let us help. You can't deal with this alone. Please, just let us help you..." Germany says in a craving like voice. Italy just looks at Germany with a puzzled look.

"It's just that.. I don't know... I just don't..." Italy then breaks out a sob, Germany & Romano go over to him & embrace into a hug. Considering that it could take a long time for Italy to turn into a decent person, Germany & Romano are gonna have to try their best to turn Italy good again, no matter if it took like as if no progress was being made, they were gonna try no matter what the cost...

* * *

So, uh...

Sorry that I haven't been updating you guys on the series, it's just that I've been feeling really unmotivated lately, it feels as if I'm doing some sort of chore or something like that, & I'm probably going to have to cancel the series, or just leave it as it is until I feel motivated enough to do so. In other words, go on another break again, but probably an even longer one, but lack of motivation isn't really the main reason to all of this. There are other reasons to what kept this series on hold for so long. However, I'm not going to go too into detail because, it's kind of personal. Again, sorry for being gone for a month. Thank you for reading.

~Wassup it's Vlad


End file.
